The overall objective of this program project is to develop and evaluate an integrated public health intervention that can be delivered by television and in public health clinic settings and that will promote smoking cessation among female smokers with high school education or less. The theme of this program project is reaching and motivating these women to participate in a smoking cessation intervention, attempt to quit, quit and remain abstinent. The theoretically grounded intervention approach combines use of television and written self-help materials in Projects 1 and 2, and staff in public health clinics with self-help materials in Project 3. The televised intervention (Project 1) will be developed as part of the 1993 Great American Smoke-Out, in collaboration with the Illinois Division o the American Cancer Society (ACS), WMAQ-TV (The Chicago NBC affiliate), the clinic staff, and creative staff from a minority owned-public relations firm, Third Wave, Inc. An intervention component will assess the transferability of this strategy to videotape. Project 2 will assess the effectiveness of motivation telephone interviews as a strategy for maintaining abstinence after successfully quitting or for recycling following relapse after a 48-hour quit episode. Institutionalization of the maintenance component will assess whether this intervention can be delivered by ACS volunteers. Project 3 will assess the effectiveness of a provider-delivered cessation intervention supplemented by a personalized letter and telephone motivation interview in promoting consideration of abstinence, quitting, and maintaining abstinence. The institutionalization component is designed to evaluate how much of the clinic-based program remains in place and whether the adjuncts can be picked up by volunteers. These projects are supported by three core components. Evaluation will be carried out throughout the program and a population panel, selected prior to the intervention and followed with those who register, allows population-based estimates of the effects of various program components.